Winx club: Sisters forever
by magixben1124
Summary: Bloom and Daphne live a normal life in Bellwood, they do normal stuff read fairy tale books and stuff. But then later they find out that they fairies, and goes to a school called alfea to become fairies. There they meet friends, But then three evil witches appear in cloudtower and try to kidnap two of the fairies that contains the dragon flame and Nymph power. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Later in Bellwood.

Bloom and Daphne was sleeping in there beds. But then there mother, Vanessa came in and started waking them up.

Wake up sleepy heads, the sun has been up for ages.'' Vanessa said.

Oh mom, five more minutes.'' Bloom said.

Yeah mom, please?'' Daphne said.

Your going to be late for school.'' Vanessa said.

Then they both got up and said. SHOOL!'' Bloom and Daphne said as they got up and started getting dressed.

Oh mom, why didn`t you wake us?'' Bloom asked.

Where going to be so late.'' Daphne said.

Then they both has clothes on and said. Wait a minute, today is not a school day.'' Bloom said.

Yeah, today is summer vacation, not funny mom.'' Daphne said.

I thought it was.'' Vanessa said.

Well, where going back to bed.'' Bloom said.

Then the two got back in Bed.

You should try not to stay up soo late, because you two will get very sleepy.'' Vanessa said.

We were reading, mom.'' Daphne said.

Then Vanessa picked up two books and it said. Fairy`s myths, or reality. Pretty silly stuff, girls.'' Vanessa said.

There not silly.'' Bloom said.

There amazing.'' Daphne said.

Actually, not that school`s over. You two can help me in the shop.'' Vanessa said.

Then a few mintues later, the Bloom and Daphne got out of bed, and went in the kitchen.

Mourning, sunshines.'' Mike greeted.

We are not gonna spend our summer working in the shop.'' Bloom said.

Yeah, we want to go somewhere fun.'' Daphne said.

When you two are older, you can go where ever you want.'' Mike said.

How old is older, dad?'' Bloom asked.

Yeah, where already sixteen.'' Daphne said.

Only sixteen. Your still my little girls.'' Mike said.

Dad it`s not fair. Bloom and Daphne said.

Listen, in a few weeks, we will all go to the beach, like we do every year.'' Mike said.

But all our friends will be going on holidays by there selves.'' Bloom said.

Yeah, please, that would be the best present we`ve ever had.'' Daphne said.

Speeking of presents, we have a surprise for you.'' Vanessa said.

Yeah, just a little something to help you get around, bellwood.'' Mike said.

REALLY?!'' Bloom said.

Thanks dad.'' Daphne said as they both ran outiside.

Then they both arrived outside and just saw two bikes.

What?'' Daphne said.

Then Vanessa and Mike came outside and stood right by there two daughters.

Nice, huh?'' Mike asked.

Yeah, dad.'' Daphne said.

Yeah, this is the best.'' Bloom lied.

Then they both walked to the two bikes and started riding them in Bellwood.

See, they don`t know what to say.'' Mike said.

I don`t know, maybe they where expecting something more cooler then bikes.'' Vanessa said.

Um, maybe...Mike thought.

scooters, Mike.'' Vanessa said.

But scooters are dangerous and they cost a lot.'' Mike said.

we will try to put some money aside and maybe next year we can get them one.'' Vanessa said.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is the end of this chapter, next chapter, Fairies and Ogors. Bye guys, hope you liked the story.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Stella

Then later in Bellwood street.

Bloom and Daphne was walking there bikes to the park.

Man, this sucks, they will never understand that where grown up.'' Bloom said.

Give them some time, Bloom, they just miss us being little girls.'' Daphne said.

Yeah, but there going to haft to realize some day that where almost seventeen, and where going to collage soon.'' Bloom said.

Before Daphne could say anything, she was interrupted by Mitzi, there enemie.

Hey girls.'' Mitzi said.

Then they both turned, and saw Mitzi.

What ugly bikes you have.'' Mitzi said.

Forget you, Mitzi.'' Bloom said.

Yeah, our dad got us these bikes.'' Daphne said.

Well i say there lame, look at my ride.'' Mitzi said.

Then they saw two men carrying a pink scooter out of a truck.

It`s brand new, my dad got it for me.'' Mitzi said.

Yeah well, i hope you enjoy it.'' Daphne said.

Not.'' Bloom whispered.

Then they both started riding there bikes, and started laughing.

* * *

><p>Then later in the park.<p>

Bloom and Daphne grabbed two apples behind a tree, and started eating. Then Kiko there bunny, started going into the bushes.

Don`t go to far Kiko.'' Bloom said.

Then they both took another bite out of there apples, then Kiko jumped out scared, and on the ground.

Kiko, what`s wrong?'' Daphne asked.

Then Kiko went back to the bushes.

Kiko, come back.'' Bloom said.

Then they both ran into the bushes, and followed Kiko.

* * *

><p>Then later in the woods.<p>

Bloom and Daphne saw Kiko standing on a log, watching a fight.

Kiko, whats...Bloom started but saw a fight. They saw a girl with wings, and red monsters.

The girl with wings started shooting beams out, and hit the red monsters. Then a ogor appeared, and grawled at her.

News flash mister hideous, the power of solaria is gonna kick you booty.'' The girl said.

Then the ogor charged at the girl, and hit her, then she fell on the ground. Then the ogor picked up the girl`s septer, and then looked at the girl.

Yes, the septer is mine, and you, you blonde brat, your done for.'' The ogor said.

Back off.'' Daphne and Bloom said.

Then they both turned, and saw Bloom and Daphne.

Come get us.'' Bloom said.

Wait, did we just say that?'' Daphne asked.

You should learn to mind your own business, gouls attack.'' The ogor said.

Then the red monster was heading for Bloom and Daphne. Then they both hugged and closed there eyes. Then a orange and yellow shield appeared. And the gouls hit there heads on the shield, and they fell on the ground. Then Bloom and Daphne looked around, and saw the gouls on the ground.

Did we just do that?'' Bloom asked.

Then Kiko started cheering for there owners. But then one of the red monsters appeared, and Kiko fainted. Then Bloom tapped the monster`s shoulder, and hit the red monster, and he was on the ground.

Good one, sis.'' Daphne complimented.

That`ll teach those creeps to mess with our, Kiko.'' Bloom said.

Then the ogor appeared, and grabbed Bloom and Daphne

I`ll have both of you for dinner tonight, you two will be tasty.'' The ogor said.

NOOOOOOOOOOO! Daphne and Bloom yelled.

Then a bright light started to shine on them. And a fire dragon, and a yellow spirit appeared, and hit the ogor, and then flew up into the sky, and disappeared. Then they where all on the ground. Then the girl got up, and grabbed her septer.

Thanks for the save.'' The girl said as she walked up to the two girls.

No prob, who are you?'' Daphne asked.

I`m, Stella, the fairy of the shining sun.'' The girl said.

I`m, Bloom, and this is my sister, Daphne.'' Bloom said.

Nice to meet you two, you two have strong power, your like me.'' Stella said.

You?'' Daphne said.

I`m a fairy, see? i got fairy clothes,fairy wings, and my septer.'' Stella said.

Cool, how can you be a fairy?'' Bloom asked.

I will haft to explain later, right now i got some unfinished buisness to take care of.'' Stella said as she turned to the ogor, and his red monsters. Then red monsters charged at Stella. But then she shotted beams out, and hit the red monsters, and they all disappeared. Then the ogor charged at Stella, and was about to punch her. But then Stella shot a powerful sun beam out, and hit the ogor. Then he was in the bushes.

And that`s how a fairy get things done.'' Stella said smirking.

Then one of the red monsters approached Bloom and Daphne, and ripped a part of there pants off.

Hey!'' Both said.

Then the red monster went back to the ogor.

We will meet again.'' The ogor said as he disappeared.

Finally, he was getting on my nervs.'' Stella said.

Then Stella closed her eyes, and fell on the ground unconchies. Then Bloom and Daphne approached Stella to see if she`s alright.

Stella, wake up.'' Bloom said.

She`s just tired from the fight, we should take her back to our house.'' Daphne said.

That sounds like a good idea, lets go.'' Bloom said.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is the end of this chapter, next chapter will be up soon, bye. Hope you liked this one.<strong>


End file.
